backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Spurtz Cannon
''--Spurtz Cannon--'' ''--Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon-- General Information The Spurtz Cannon is the tower given out as a reward from Brukkarg War. Other than being a prized totem similar to those from other Wild Monster Invasions, this tower also spawns several Spurtz from the inferno at attackers within range in addition to a small fireball explosion. The sizes of the spawned Spurtz vary each time they land and the tower is automated meaning players do not fill it with monsters like a bunker. Players receive one tower after destroying the Brukkarg's third base a second tower after destroying the fourth base. Upon destroying the final base, the existing towers are upgraded to black-tinted versions of the cannons, which deal double damage, reload twice as fast, have double the range and double the explosion radius. The damage and health of the Spurtz which spawn via the cannon are based on your very own Spurtz, so if your Spurtz are fully upgraded, each Spurtz would have 510 hp and 300 damage. If your tower is fully upgraded and your Spurtz are too, then the total health for all 50 Spurtz would be 25,500 and the damage would be 15,000, although if targets are not reached by the Spurtz within 5 seconds the Spurtz despawn. Damage caused can also be increased if the defender uses Fomor. Details Prize, and Build limit Requirements Recycling, HP and Repair Time Buildings Glitches *You cannot build the Spurtz cannon, because it says an Under Hall Level 0 is required. (19/07/2012) (FIXED) *There has been cases whereby people gets only Normal Spurtz Cannon when they have already won the Black Diamond upgrade, and people getting more cannons than they initially should after the event or one at all. Trivia * Spurtz Cannon is considered an Inferno building (due to the Infernal Resources shown on the building area) in the overworld, even though you can't build it in the Inferno like Chaos Lab and Chaos Factory. * The Spurtz from these towers can also be buffed by Fomor * There are no flame background on the Spurtz Cannon, despite being part of Inferno Buildings. *Upgrading a Spurtz Tower takes longer to upgrade than any other other, but is build instantaneously. * A level 1 Spurtz Cannon can kill a D.A.V.E. Level 6 with Level 3 Rockets. * If you were to attract some monsters with your Wild Monster Baiter then scare them away, although the Spurtz Cannon will continue to fire at the monsters within range, the Spurtz spawned will simply die rather than chasing after the retreating monsters. * Even if they don't get attacked, the Spurtz spawed from the tower will die after a while. * Spurtz Cannons cannot be built on outposts * Balthazars treat the Spurtz Cannon as some kind of bunker because it releases Spurtz, therefore making the Spurtz Cannon one of Balthazar's first priority when attacking. * The Spurtz Cannon has the longest range of any tower. Tips Gallery Screen Shot 2012-07-25 at 12.42.00 PM.jpg|Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon in Main Yard Screen Shot 2012-07-20 at 11.21.21 AM.jpg Screen Shot 2012-07-22 at 2.31.47 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2012-07-25 at 12.44.19 PM.jpg|Spurtz Buffed by Fomor Spurtzcan.png|Spurtz Cannon Yard Planner Symbol Category:Defensive Buildings